helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujii Rio
|image = |caption = Fujii Rio promoting "Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |group = Kobushi Factory |generation = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory |blog = }} Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) is a member and the sub-leader of Kobushi Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She was first introduced as a trainee at the 2013 test event on May 5, 2013 alongside five other girls. Biography Early Life Fujii Rio was born on March 4, 1999 in Aichi, Japan. 2011 In 2011, Fujii participated in the S/mileage second generation audition and made it to the finals, but she was not chosen to join S/mileage. She also participated in the Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition and made it to the third round, but she chose the S/mileage audition instead. 2013 On May 5, Fujii was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. In June, Fujii participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Fujii would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. On March 8, during Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, Fujii Rio was announced sub-leader of Kobushi Factory. Personal Life Education= When Fujii joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a third year middle student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Fujii Rio has acquired: *'Hirose Ayaka:' Fujii is good friends with Hirose Ayaka in Kobushi Factory. She often takes blog pictures with her, the pair is referred to as "Rio-Pan" a combination of their nicknames "RioRio" and "Aya-pan". *'Makino Maria:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Makino Maria. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Fujii Rio: *'RioRio' (りおりお): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) *'Nickname:' RioRio (りおりお) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 150cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015.01.02: Kobushi Factory Member *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Gymnastics, Forward shoulder roll *'Hobbies:' Piano *'Motto:' "Gashinshoutan" (臥薪嘗胆; Struggling against difficulties for the sake of vengeance) *'Favorite Color:' Gold *'Favorite Sports:' Handball *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Shin•Nippon no Susume!" *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Mikan *'Looks Up To: ' Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Sugaya Risako, Wada Ayaka, Yajima Maimi, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor Internet *2015- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She learned of Hello! Project through her mother, who is a fan of Tsunku. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves Hello! Project. *She wants to become popular and perform at year-end TV shows and specials. *She wants to be an intelligent idol who goes on quiz shows and gets rid of the stereotype that idols are idiots. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in Hello! Project knowledge and throwing handballs really fast. *Her dream was to join the Hello! Project she's always loved and admired. Her other dream is to attend university like Tsugunaga Momoko and Suzuki Airi. *She thinks the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei was trying to balance the program and her studies at the same time. *Her favorite Hello! Project group is °C-ute, and her favorite member is Yajima Maimi. *The first Hello! Project concert she went to was the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei were her generation-mates. They all had the same lessons and time to improve, so she didn't want to fall behind. She didn't want to lose to anyone who joined after her, either. Her rivals in the new unit are Hirose Ayaka and Hamaura Ayano. *She loves Hello! Project, which is why she took the S/mileage and Morning Musume auditions, but after she failed, she was upset so she tried the Hello Pro Kenshuusei audition to still be a part of Hello! Project. *She only listens to Hello! Project music. *She wants to try singing "Kimagure Princess" by Morning Musume. *Her favorite historical figure is Prince Shotoku. *When asked what her first impression of Tsunku was, she said he had long hair. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing is incredibly good, so I want to focus more on your singing. I want you to mimic people who are much much better than you. It might be good to try copying Western singers. Dancing, good. Expressions, good. " *On the last day of the stage play Week End Survivor, Sudou Maasa gave Rio a special Berryz Koubou T-shirt. See Also *Gallery:Fujii Rio *List:Fujii Rio Discography Featured In *List:Fujii Rio Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles External Links *Official Profile *Kobushi Factory blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 *Other blogs: Morning Musume/Berryz Koubou/C-ute tour blog cs:Fujii Rio Category:Fujii Rio Category:2013 Additions Category:1999 Births Category:March Births Category:Blood Type B Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members from Aichi Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Pisces Category:Group Leaders Category:Current Sub-leader Category:Yellow Member Color